Silver wolf
silver wolf is a minor protagonist in the sonic boom tv series 1st apering in mario kart boom! she is an anthropomorphic tenage wolf with a robot arm. she tried to save her father from dr.eggman but failed Appearance silver is an anthropomorphic wolf with the avrige bilt but is shorter than dixon she has magenta fur in a ponytail and blue eyes and a peach muzzle arm a chest. difininging her spesies she has 2 cute vmpire fangs. for artie she wears a simple teal turtleneck dress up 2 her thighs a white glove and purple sandals. after geting her right arm turned to stone it was replased with a robot arm. the arm has the arm part being her usial magenta color but a white stripe a big ball joint on the bisent a difrint style glove cuf and the hand/glove being a grey metal color History Past when dr.eggman came to the island he kidnaped her father silver disided to save her father before he gets robotized. when she got to eggman's lair(eggman thinks her voice is anoying) she ordered eggman to let her father go. eggman disareed at 1st but fanaliy after she won to dave eggman disided to think about it. fanily he said that silver can have her father back in only one thing. she coud not tailk at all until she got to her house if she tailked he will adamaticly be robotized. silver thanked eggman in joy and walk to get her father. she tried to hold her tailk but haded to ansowor a question that her father thgout about. rolaled got robotized(rip✝ Roland we will forgive you) unlike Orpheus in greak myths silver kept her head up and wanted dr.eggman to give her father back but her arm turned to stone. at the hospital her arm got relapsed with a robot arm Personality silver is more of an introvert. She doesn’t like talking in front of crowds and just doesn’t generally like to socialize if she doesn’t know a group of people. But when she’s talking about Anime or another topic she likes (or when she’s talking with friends), she can be really happy and energetic and she can get to the point where she can talk to fast and loud. This tends to annoy some people. She can also be quick tempered at times but ends up apologizing if she hurts someone’s feelings. Relationships frends * Team Sonic ** Sonic the Hedgehog ** Miles "Tails" Prower ** Knuckles the Echidna ** Amy Rose ** Sticks the Badger Enemies * Dr. Eggman Trivia * she shares her name with silver the hegdehog * silver wolf aling with charli fom mario made her 1st aperince in mario kart boom! * silver had asthma when she was a child * silver is the 1st female minor protagonist in the sonic franchize * silver is the 1st sonic chariter to have a twin sister * reveled in sonic boom mellody harmony that she is alergic to chili dogs Gallery